The Program Project entitled 'Anatomic, Physiologic and Cognitive Pathology of AD' brings together a number of basic scientists and clinicians from two Chicago area universities. The project will be based at the Rush- Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center. The proposed Program Project consists of administrative, clinical neuropathology and statistical cores in addition to the following five research projects; 1) in vivo Detection of the Anatomical and Functional Progression of AD; 2) Behavioral and fMRI Analysis of Memory in AD and Aging; 3) NGF Trophism in the Progression of Alzheimer's Disease; 4) Galanin Remodeling, in the Progression of Alzheimer's Disease;' and 5) Altered Tau Conformation as an Early Marker in Alzheimer's Disease. Each core will support at least three of these research projects.